You Make Me Perfect
by ladyvader99
Summary: Companion to I'll Do What I Have To. Joker POV as he punishes Harley for staying out all night. R&R!  M for sex and abuse


A/N: This is a companion piece to I'll Do What I Have To but I think it can also stand alone. I apologize in advance for the abuse done to poor Harley :3 As always R&R, hell, even favorite me!

He relished the sight of the torn skin on her thigh and the dark drops of blood that slid down onto the bed sheets. Nothing made him as happy as seeing blood, especially blood from someone who needed to bleed. Well, perhaps as much as he basked in the frightened, but slightly muffled, screams from her red lips. Ah, the sweet lullaby of madness. He ran his pale hand through his hair, a green lock nevertheless falling in front of his eyes as he looked down at her. His other hand _ached_ to slowly drag the knife down the other side of her body just to watch her scream. He allowed his eyes to meet her wide, frightened blue eyes and grinned a slow, malicious grin. He bent over her and brushed strands of blonde hair from her face, pausing to rub at the smeared mascara at the corner of her eyes with his thumb. Certainly, he was fond of her and he felt odd warmth radiate in his chest as he leaned over a little further to place the softest of kisses on the top of her head. The faint scent of men's shampoo filled his nostrils and it felt like a switch was flipped. He gripped her shoulders roughly and spoke in a deadly whisper.

"I hope your…_vacation_…was worth it, Harley."

He let the knife drop to the stone floor and gripped her blonde hair in one hand. A knife wouldn't mutilate her enough. He wanted her perfect body to mirror the agony he felt inside.

How dare she stay away for an entire night? Didn't she know he needed her by his side always, whether dead or alive? And to add insult to injury, she smelled like a man. He knew Harley wasn't stupid enough to sleep with anyone (plus, who would touch her? _Batman_?), but he had been furious when she'd ran into the warehouse, sweaty, and clutching the bank money to her heaving chest. She had leaned against a wall to catch her breath and he had kept still in his chair, one leg crossed so the ankle rested on top of his knee, hand to temple so his face was in the shadows until she'd finally noticed him sitting there. Harley had immediately run to him, blubbering out excuses in that annoyingly high pitched voice of hers and he had ignored her until she gave up and turned away. His pulse had sped up as he rose from the chair, silent as can be, and gagged her from behind forcefully so her lithe body fell against his. That was the first time he had smelled the shampoo. He had become so angry, he hit her hard enough to make her pass out. He had dragged her several feet before dumping her onto her back on the bed they shared and secured her wrists and feet. His knife had been right where he left it by the chair and he had dragged the blade down her left leg, chuckling when her eyes fluttered open from the pain.

Now he focused on how soft her hair felt tangled in his hand but all he could smell was that damn shampoo so he yanked on it so her throat was exposed. She whimpered as he bit down on her flesh, right above her clavicle, hard enough to break the skin and taste the iron of her blood.

"Where were you last night?" he asked her as she began to cry. "Didn't you know I missed you, sweet girl?"

He bit her again in the same spot, delighting in her scream of pain and placed bloody kisses up her neck.

"Don't you realize you have to be punished?"

He straightened up again and walked over to the shelf where he kept most of his old gag weapons, loosening his purple and green checkered tie as he did so. His violet eyes flashed as they landed on a long unused flower pin and he brought it back over to the bed.

"Do you know what this is, Harley? I think you're the one who made this particular flower. It's just filled with a wonderful chemical that **burns**."

Her blue eyes widened further and she started to shake her head no at him as she struggled against her bindings. Those seductive crimson lips of his spread into a chilling smile and he removed her gag so he could kiss her as the flower began to drip onto her stomach. She tried to scream again but when her mouth opened, he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, deepening their kiss. When he broke the kiss, he trailed his tongue toward her eye, catching the saltiness of her tears.

"NO, Harley. I want you to laugh, not cry. Laughter makes you younger, you see. Have I not made the Bat laugh once?"

"Oh, please, Mistah J, I won't ever leave again I swear! Please…"

The glint of light off the knife he picked up off the floor silenced her immediately and he pulled her up by the ruffled collar of her costume and sliced straight through the smooth material and he cut it open from neck to crotch. Her flesh lay untainted, not so much as a freckle laid upon it and ripped open the costume further, ignoring her pleas. As he pushed the fabric away from her breasts his breath caught at the sight of her. He was always amused at the pure innocence her appearance suggested and he loved the wickedness that was beneath the surface. Even now, she was scared and aroused. He'd been the object of waylaid affections too often to not know when he was wanted. He suppressed a smile at her blushing cheeks and curved the blunt edge of the knife against an erect nipple. His purple pants contrasted with the off white sheets as he straddled Harley and leaned down toward her wide eyed face. He laughed meanly as she lifted her lips to meet his and turned her face away with one white pointed finger. He laid the knife back down on the bed and ran his thumb around a nipple, relishing her attempts at remaining stony faced. He squeezed it roughly before sliding his hand down to her plain underwear and slid it underneath. She stiffened at his touch and he felt his cock throb as he felt the moisture at her center. He rubbed her clit softly several times before withdrawing his hand to grab the acid flower. She began to cry again as he brought the flower into her underwear and gently pressed it to release a light trickle of acid that dripped onto her mound.

"PLEASE, STOP! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE..."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Harley, if you didn't do anything wrong, why do you feel the need to apologize?"

To his surprise, she started fighting back, trying to wriggle from underneath him and he reacted immediately. He stretched his long frame and gathered both her wrists into one fist and stared her in the eyes all in one quick movement. He lowered his voice dangerously and took pleasure in the genuine fear he saw creep into her eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Harley?"

"Why can't ya ever be nice, Mistah J? I could treat ya real good if you'd let me! There ain't no reason to hurt ole Harley! If you were nice, I wouldn't be scared of ya!"

"Harley. Shut up. You haven't even begun to be scared yet."

He used his free hand to pinch her cheek before leaving the bed and walked to a corner of the warehouse. He knelt and lit a couple of loose papers with a match from his pocket and fanned it lightly. He glanced around the room and collected a flat iron bar from near a broken window and heated it until it burned red. He ignored the sounds of Harley attempted to silently struggle against her bonds and focused on getting the bar as hot as possible. After a minute or two, he touched the red end to his wrist and reveled in the burning sensation. He stood and walked back over to Harley with the bar behind his back. He once again straddled her, tossing his tie over his shoulder and gripped her wrists in one hand. He pressed the red hot iron to her skin and drew a "J" as she screamed in pain.

"J is for Joker so let's not forget who you belong to, okay Harls?"

He went over it once more so the J was nice and deep on her side and twirled the rod in his hand. He admired the charred edges of her flesh and pressed his tongue against her skin. His cock hardened fully as she screamed again and he nudged the cooling bar against her underwear. She began to fight uselessly again, shouting profanities at him and he used the rod to burn through her panties and softly touched it to her lips. Her tears and screams grew louder and he pulled away the rod momentarily. A smirk spread across his face and he turned the rod around and shoved the end of it into her. He allowed her a few moments to get used to the object and began to move it back and forth. He released her wrists and fondled one of her small, but perfect breasts.

"Harley, if you don't start laughing instead of those annoyingly loud sobs, I won't make this as pleasant as it has been."

Harley immediately started to cackle unconvincingly as tears streamed down her face and the Joker grinned at her.

"Thatta girl."

He dropped the rod and freed his cock from his pants as he pressed the tip of it to her opening. In one hard thrust, he entered her and used both hands to hold her in place. Her cries quickly turned from pain to arousal and he let his left hand reach for her pale throat. He slowed down his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in balls deep as his other hand wandered over body, enjoying the feel of her. His left hand tightened on her neck and he could see faint prints where his fingers pressed. The sight of her beneath him, shuddering, gasping, almost drove him to the edge and he pulled out to get a hold of himself. No sense in letting the fun end early. He moved closer to her and placed both red and black clad legs over his shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and willing beneath his and he hungrily sucked at each lip, nibbling on the bottom one as he withdrew. He licked her lips, her chin, her neck, her breasts and met her mouth again, letting his tongue move over hers as the kiss deepened. He couldn't stand her at times, couldn't stand the idea of feelings being influenced by a person such as Harley, couldn't stand that she wasn't dead and his forever, couldn't stand his want for her. He held onto her legs this time as he entered, loving the moist warmth of her muscles around him. He caressed her face and gently squeezed her throat beneath his hands. She locked eyes with him as his grip tightened and his thrusts quickened and he came right as the gasping began. He finished as she passed out and he stayed inside of her long enough to catch his breath and smiled at her still form.

"You make me perfect, Harley."


End file.
